


the one about money

by lvrbot



Series: pseudo court room [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Attempt at Humor, M/M, also swearing, and hyunchan, established changlix, jeongin is playing them all, like mostly dialogue, minsung is implied, or can be read as platonic, rated t for meantions of sex, seungmin is weirdly intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvrbot/pseuds/lvrbot
Summary: “Okay,” he shouts, “we’re going around in circles here. We need a way to hear both sides and come to a conclusion in a rational manner.”“Oh my God,” Minho moans, “please don’t say it.”Jeongin perks up, “Are we really going to do that again?”Chan nods, “It’s time for another trial.”orminsung's financial troubles are boiling up, and there's only one way to figure out who's at fault
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: pseudo court room [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832830
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	the one about money

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh! pt. 2 lmao, this honestly ended up a lot different than i originally intended but i still like it so here ya go :)

The whole argument erupts at dinner. It’s unexpected for Minho, though it really shouldn’t be. Jisung’s snarky comments about the money he was supposedly owed had more than tripled since Felix’s trial when they were in Australia, but the most recent ran much further than a couple of bets made in good fun. 

Here’s how it happens: after a long day of practice, Felix tells everyone he and Changbin are going out to eat and extends the invitation to anyone who wants to join them. Minho is not a part of that group, he’s tired and wants to go home and watch some kind of trashy American reality tv show and pretend like he’s enhancing his english skills and not relying solely on the captions to guide him through the drama, but once the other five members say they’ll go it’s also decided that Minho is required to come, lest he be left alone at home for a couple hours. 

As he’s being dragged out of his home against his will, Minho forgets to grab his wallet, and only when the time comes to pay the bill and everyone’s throwing cash in the middle of the table to cover it does he realize. After a moment’s hesitation Minho shrugs and asks Jisung to spot him, an apparent grave mistake. 

Jisung scoffs, laughing a little in disbelief, “Are you serious? Minho, you always say you’ll pay me back and then you just don’t. Why would I pay for your dinner when you already owe me a small fortune? Where is all your money going?”

Minho reels back, offended, “Excuse me, I actually never said I would pay you back, I just asked you to spot me.”

“Oh my god.”

“And I don’t owe you shit. If this is about the money from the bets I hate to have to be the one to tell you babe, but you’re never going to see a penny of that. It’s time to get the hell over it.” This is the comment that attracts the attention of Chan, who whips his head around to glare at the pair for arguing so loudly in public. 

“What is this about?” He asks, unwrapping himself from Hyunjin to turn and face the two, “What could possibly be so important you have to argue here instead of at home?” 

Minho speaks up first, “When I was being unlawfully removed from my place of residence no one gave me time to grab my wallet so I asked who I thought was my friend to cover for me but he freaked out!” 

“Oh so we’re not friends anymore,” Jisung bites out, and the other members start to lean in one by one to catch onto what’s happening, “then I want my Gucci headband back, and I’m telling my mom to block your number.” 

“Your mom loves me, she would never,” Minho glares back, fists clenched.  
Before the argument can go any further between the two, Hyunjin inserts himself, “Jisung you’re the one who forced Minho to come, the least you could do is pay for his food. You shouldn’t let money get in between your friendships.”

Minho smiles victoriously and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. He’s about to let Jisung know exactly where he can shove his money but Chan cuts him off before he’s able to.

“Actually no,” Chan frowns, “if Minho owes Sungie money then he should pay him that. Expecting to get what you’re promised doesn’t mean you’re greedy, it means you have respect for others and expect the same.” 

“I agree,” Seungmin chimes in, “If you owe someone money you pay them back no matter what, it’s not like Minho is hurting for cash or anything.”

Jeongin shakes his head, “Jisung makes more money than Minho, he should give him a little amnesty. If he’s dumb enough to keep loaning money when none of it’s coming back that’s his fault.” Chaos erupts. Every member starts to argue over one another, siding with one person and refusing to change their mind. It’s only once Hyunjin threatens to burn ‘all of the money that capitalism has made you idolise’ that Chan puts an end to it.

“Okay,” he shouts, “we’re going around in circles here. We need a way to hear both sides and come to a conclusion in a rational manner.”

“Oh my God,” Minho moans, “please don’t say it.” 

Jeongin perks up, “Are we really going to do that again?”

Chan nods, “It’s time for another trial.” 

\---

When all eight men squish into the living room, the trial begins. With no large backyard to hold it in this time, the prosecution and defence are closer together, annoying Hyunjin so much he tried to file a formal complaint as Minho’s lawyer, which was immediately thrown out by the judge.

“Alright,” Felix intones from his special judge couch, “who’s going first? It’s already past my bedtime, let's not take forever this time.”

Chan stands from the prosecution side and pats Jisung on the back as he starts to walk around the room, “I’ll start,” he turns to where Jeongin, Seungmin, and Changbin are sitting, “gentlemen of the court, today you’re here to determine the worth of money. More importantly, you’re determining the weight of respect. Respect for your fellow man and for the law. Now, this isn’t a decision to be taken lightly, but I hope today I can be the one to help you find your way to an answer.” 

Jeongin pretends to yawn loudly, “Get off the stage!” He shouts, “I’m falling asleep over here!” 

“Objection!” Chan glares.

Felix yawns, “On what grounds?”

“He’s annoying me.”

“Overruled.” 

Chan huffs and sits back down, crossing his arms and slumping back. Hyunjin takes the moment to stand and give his own opening statements.

“Guys,” he says gesturing to the entire room, “you all know that Chan and Jisung are full of shit. All day everyday those two talk out of their asses like we’re supposed to just accept anything they say. Y’all know Jisung doesn’t need this money, he makes more than all of us. So, your only job today is to use common sense. Side with the people, not with the man. Thank you.” 

Felix sighs, rubbing his eyes, “Okay, who’s the first witness.”

“The defence calls Yang Jeongin to the stand.”

\---

“Jeongin, can you tell us the last time you paid for something on your own?” 

“I’m unsure of the question.”

Hyunjin smiles to himself, “Tell us the last time you went out with someone, and you took your own wallet to pay for what you got.”

“Oh,” Jeongin nods, “yeah never.”

“Great. Now, could you tell us if and when someone has asked you to pay them back?”

Jeongin scrunches his face, looking unsure, “No one’s ever asked me to pay them back.”

“Do you think that’s fair? That you’re not expected to pay for anything but others are?”

“No. Money is a made up construct used to keep people separated by social class and make sure there’s always someone to walk all over. Currency isn’t real, so why bother with fighting over who owes this and that? Just say fuck capitalism and get over it.”

Hyunjin smiles, “No further questions.”

\---

“Mr. Yang,” Chan starts, “Why don’t you buy your own things?”

“Oh, I’m too cute to pay for things. My mom taught me that, if you’ve got it, use it. Maybe Minho just needs to learn to use it better.”

“Excuse me,” Minho butts in, “I know how to use it perfectly fine thank you.”

“Then why are we at a trial so Jisung can sue you for everything you own?”

“Objection,” Hyunjin calls, “the witness has no business arguing with the defendant.”

Chan scoffs, “He’s your witness and you’re trying to shut him up?”

Hyunjin glares, “If I wanted him to shut up I would have him shut up. You of all people know how that works Chris.”

Felix makes a face and knocks a hand against the wall, “Stop before I kick both of you out for being nasty. Jeongin, only speak if you’re answering Chan’s questions.” 

“Anyway, Innie, can you tell us your age?”

“I’m nineteen.”

“And do you know Minho’s age?”

“Isn’t he like twenty four or something?”

“I’m twenty two asshat.”

“Awesome, so would you say he’s not the youngest?”

“I’m the youngest.”

“So he has no business trying to reap the benefits of being the youngest? Like having other people pay for your stuff?”

“I guess. He already gets the perks of being second oldest so it really wouldn’t be fair to give him both.”

“No further questions.”

\---

“Dude, you suck at this,” Minho whisper yells to Hyunjin, “you said Jeongin was on our side and then Chan switched him around! We’re so screwed.”

Hyunjin shrugs, “Chan’s really persuasive, trust me,” Minho mimes throwing up, “but we’ve still got this. Our argument still stands; we just need to find a way to kill him or something.”

“What are we talking about over here,” Jisung sing songs as he slides in right next to Minho. 

“Nothing,” Hyunjin smiles, “why don’t you go back to your side of the aisle so I can talk to my client.”

Seungmin walks over, “Did you guys say you were gonna kill Chan? Because he took my blue sweater and never returned it so I’m definitely in.”

“We’re not killing anyone,” Hyunjin chuckles, “now go sit back in your spots.”

“Really babe?” Chan wraps an arm around his boyfriend's waist, “You’re not as good at whispering as you think you are.”

Hyunjin wiggles out of his hold and glares, “Don’t ‘babe’ me, we’re mortal enemies right now. I hate you.”

Chan laughs as Felix waddles over with Changbin wrapped around him, “Don’t tell me you guys are arguing about this again. Changbin tried to get me charged with a felony and we didn’t argue this much.”

“Throwing a water balloon is not a felony.” Jisung interjects.

Felix glowers at him, “Funny how in both trials you’ve been in the main role Jisung, seems kind of telling.”

Jisung smiles innocently, “I guess I’m just the main character,” he shrugs, “what can I say.”

Hyunjin coughs loudly to gain everyone’s attention, “I was actually trying to have a conversation with my client, if you could all please step away so we can continue that.”

“There’s no time,” Felix shakes his head and walks back to his couch, “next witness.”  
Hyunjin groans but Chan is very enthusiastic when he says, “Cool, the prosecution calls its first witness; Seo Changbin.”

\---

“Binnie, have you ever borrowed money from Jisung?”

“Yeah, he usually pays when we go out together because Felix keeps my card.”

Felix grins, “Hell yeah I do baby.”

“Wait,” Jeongin says, “why does Felix have Changbin’s card?”

“He’s my sugar daddy.”

“I let him keep it in case he wants something special.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be fiscally conservative?” Minho asks, “Isn’t that why you’re the judge, because you don’t borrow or loan money?” 

Felix makes a face, “Ew, I’m not ‘fiscally conservative’ my dad just told me money doesn’t belong in friendships so I follow that. But I’m not borrowing money from Bin, he’s just giving it to me because I deserve it.”

“Literally how do you deserve it,” Jisung asks, “you don’t do shit.”

Changbin smirks, “Believe me, he’s earned it.” Felix leans over to high five him and they both laugh at the disgusted looks on their friends faces. 

“Haven’t I earned money then?” Minho murmurs to Hyunjin who shoves him away with a grimace.

“What I was getting to,” Chan shudders, “was the fact that you transfer over money to Jisung when he pays for you right? To cover what you owe?”

“Right, I didn’t one time and Jisung bitched so much I figured how ever much I owed wasn’t worth listening to him moan and groan about it for like a whole day.”

“Oh my god,” Minho cackles, “the complaining is the worst part, like no one cares dude, let’s move on.” Hyunjin places both his hands over his face and groans.

Chan smiles, “I think my point has been made.” 

“Did I say something I shouldn’t have?” Minho asks his lawyer. Hyunjin doesn’t respond as he stands up to go question the witness. 

\---

“Seo, did you know Jisung and Minho were making bets on whether you would walk in on Chan and I?”

“No, but honestly I should’ve realized something was going on when they kept sending me to get you guys.”

“Do you think it’s fair for one of them to make money off of your misfortune?”

“I don’t know, how much money is it?”

“Enough for that new console you wanted,” Jisung calls from his seat. Changbin’s face twists up.

“Then no, it’s not fair.” He moves so he can see past Hyunjin’s body, “You’re such an asshole Jisung, if anything you and Minho owe me the money for emotional trauma.”

“Changbin, you were always willing to go get them even after it kept happening, how is that my fault?”

Minho sits up straight in his seat, “Actually, this Jisung owing money thing sounds somewhat familiar.”

“Objection!” Chan calls out, “This has nothing to do with what we’re talking about.” 

There’s no response, the only noise coming from where Felix is slurping up noodles. After a long moment of silence he looks up and startles when he sees everyone staring at him.

“Are you really eating ramen,” Seungmin asks, “when we just ate?”

“I got hungry again. Why is everyone staring at me?”

“Chan made an objection,” Hyunjin tells him.

Felix nods, “Oh okay, about what?” 

“You know what, nevermind,” Chan frowns, “you’re a worse judge than I was.”

Minho scoffs, “Yeah, right. Let’s pretend I wasn’t texting you what was going on because you were just sitting there on your phone.”

There are gasps around the room, Chan cuts off the questions he knows are coming before they can be asked, “Anyways, Hyunjin continue.” 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, “Continuing, because I want to and not because I was told to, Binnie do you agree that Jisung shouldn’t be paid the blood money Minho owes him because of what they did to you?”

“Yes I do.”

“No further questions. Calling Lee Minho to the stand.”

\---

“Mr. Lee, is it true you owe Han Jisung money?”

“No.”

“Can you explain how?” 

“I buy Jisung a shit ton of stuff. Literally everything he wants but doesn’t want to pay for I buy him. If this is about him paying for a few meals here and there then I’ve paid that back tenfold. And if it’s about those dumbass bets they were jokes, I was never actually betting for real.”

“No further questions.” 

\---

“Minho, are you older than Jisung?”

Minho shifts, “Yes.”

“Have you ever had someone older than you pay for something because they were older, and wanted to take care of you.”

“Yes.”

“So would you say it’s the natural order for you to buy things for Jisung, but not so much the other way around.”

Minho clenches his jaw, “I guess.”

“And have you ever told Jisung you would pay him back and not done so?”

“You know I have.” 

“Would you expect that money if you were in Jisung’s place?”

“You know I would.”

“No further questions.” 

\---

Minho hasn’t even completed his dramatic slump into his chair when Jeongin grabs him and Hyunjin by the arms and drags them into the bathroom.

“You two are ruining this for us,” he hisses, closing and locking the door behind them, “if you don’t get your shit together and win the damn case both of you are going to have me to answer to.”

Hyunjin wrenches his arm out of the youngests grip, “Why do you even care? It’s not like Minho’s money belongs to you too.”

“Are you joking? Do you not realize what Chan’s doing?” Minho shakes his head no and Jeongin scoffs in disbelief.

“He’s trying to set a precedent. So that if Minho loses he can come back to this when someone owes him money.” 

Hyunjin shakes his head, “I don’t think so Innie, I think he’s just a righteous prick.”

“No, I learned about this in history class. When landmark cases like these are decided people always go back to them for similar cases. I can not have people coming back to this case because you lost it, I will literally go bankrupt.”

Minho backs away from Jeongin when he sees the crazed look he’s adopted, “Exactly how much money do you owe the members?”

Jeongin whips his head around to look Minho in the eyes, “You don’t need to worry about that, what you need to do is worry about winning this case before you have me to answer to. Got it?”

Both lawyer and defendant nod quickly and Jeongin straightens up, shaking whatever just came over him off and smoothing out his clothes and hair, “Great, let’s go back then. I think I heard Felix calling for us.” He smiles and walks out of the room with a pep in his step. Minho is terrified, more about being murdered for losing the case than having to pay back a bunch of money, but nonetheless the feeling revives his hunger for victory, and it’s apparent that Hyunjin feels the same way. The duo nod solemnly at one another and leave the bathroom, determined to win.

\---

Chan is standing when Hyunjin and Minho slip into their seats, “Now that you’ve decided to join us,” he snarks when he sees them, “the prosecution calls Kim Seungmin to the stand.”

Minho leans over to whisper into Hyunjin’s ear, “I still owe Seungmin my part of Chan’s birthday gift last year, you cannot let him be a witness.” Hyunjin nods and stands as soon as Seungmin sits at the witness part of the couch.

“Objection. Seungmin cannot remain impartial to my client as they have their own financial dispute currently going on.”

“Then maybe your client should start paying the money he owes people,” Chan smiles condescendingly.

Hyunjin glares straight at him, not looking away as he addresses Felix again, “Objection, Mr. Bang has no right saying that during this trial.”

“Am I the only one who feels like Chan’s getting off on this?” Changbin mock whispers to Jeongin.

“No,” Jeongin mutters, “After this I’m suing him and Hyunjin for emotional damages.”

Felix motions for them to quiet down and turns to Seungmin, “Does Minho owe you money?”

“Yeah, but in no way does that influence my opinion for this case,” he promises.

“And what is your opinion in this case?”

Seungmin’s shoulders set into a straight line, “My opinion is that Minho is a scammer and a thief and deserves to rot in hell with no money because of it.”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, “You owe me ₩50,000 for that jacket I bought and you ruined, so why don’t you go rot in hell.”

Seungmin smiles politely and stands from his spot, “Maybe I am too biased for this, I’ll just step down as a witness.” 

Chan groans, “Fine, then I call Han Jisung as my next witness.”

\---

“Mr. Han,” Chan starts, “has the defendant ever purchased something for you that’s not a birthday or Christmas gift?”

“Yes he has,” Jisung nods, “but he does that because he has no idea how else to show his love. Just like how if you tell Jeongin you love him he’ll watch whatever movie you want so he doesn’t have to say it back. I’m not watching Barbie of Swan Lake everyday for Jeongin’s love, and I’m definitely not paying Minho back for his love.”

“Case closed.” 

\---

“Jisung, can you tell the court exactly what you want money for?”

“Everything Minho said he’d pay me back for, and the bets against Changbin.”

“Let’s start with the bets. Have you ever pinky promised before making one with Minho?”

Jisung looks frantic for a moment, having to actively school his face when he responds, “I’m not sure.”

“To the best of your memory?” 

“No, we haven’t.”

“Isn’t it the first cardinal rule of all bets to pinky promise beforehand?”

“I guess.”

“And without a pinky promise is there any actual moral or legal obligation to follow through with whatever was bet?”

“Objection, pinky promises are not the base of law.”

“We’re in our living room and our judge is getting his nails done by his boyfriend, there’s no basis of law here.” Felix raises his freshly manicured middle finger up to face him. 

“This is bullshit, whether there was a pinky promise or not, Minho owes him money. You can’t use a damn pinky promise as an excuse.”

“I never pinky promise, and that’s why I don’t pay people back! I’m not required to pay people back in any way if there’s no promise.” 

“See,” Jeongin cries, “that’s precedent!” 

“Oh my god,” Changbin gasps, “how much money do you owe everyone here? Combined?”

Hyunjin flounders for a moment, “This isn’t about me, this is about Jisung and Minho.”

Seungmin narrows his eyes, “No, I know how much you owe me, but how much do you owe everyone else.”

“Hyunjin owes you guys money too? He’s working for free to pay off his debts to me.” Minho tells them.

“Alright,” Seungmin stands, “Hyunjin get on the stand.”

\---

“How much money do you owe Chan?” Seungmin asks.

Hyunjin laughs shortly, “I don’t owe Chan any money, I earn the money I get from my man the same way Felix does.”

“Minho?”

“I refuse to answer.”

“Changbin?” 

“...”

“Jisung?”

“...”

“Hyunjin,” Chan sighs, “if you answer this can all be over sooner.”

“Why do you even care?” Changbin asks, “The fight between Minho and Jisung has basically nothing to do with you and apparently Hyunjin doesn’t owe you any money, so why do you care so much about this?”

Chan gapes, “Why do I care? You guys are constantly badgering me to spot you and then you never pay me back. Maybe if you all realize there are consequences to your actions then that would stop and I could keep my own money.”

Hyunjin smirks, “Didn’t you guys know? That’s what this was about the whole time. Precedent, so that when Chan goes after each of you for what you owe him he can use this case as an example.”

“History class bitches,” Jeongin sings, throwing up two peace signs.

“How is that fair?” Jisung interjects, “You make the most money out of all of us, isn’t it just fair for you to give us a little something every now and then?”

“It’s not every now and then though Sung,” Felix says from where he’s laying on the couch, “you alone owe Chan two hundred Australian dollars from when we were there for vacation. Like all of you owe him a shit ton of money.” 

Seungmin’s face drops, “But he makes the most, it’s different with him than with me and Minho or Hyunjin and Changbin.” 

“Yeah no,” Chan says, pulling out his phone, “I have a list of every fight between members caused by money. Seungmin, you made more money than Jeongin for the last album since you had more lines, and yet on March fifth, three days ago, you called him a ‘pick pocketer with better tricks’ because he wouldn’t pay you for his half of lunch.”

“And Jisung’s here bullying me for money,” Minho says.

“Shut up, Minho,” Jisung sighs, knowing there is literally no way for him to win anymore. 

Chan continues, “On January ninth, Changbin called Hyunjin an ‘earworm for money’ when he wouldn’t transfer the fee Changbin paid for his cab since he was too drunk to.” 

“This is why money doesn’t belong in friendships,” Felix calls sleepily.

Hyunjin throws a pillow at him, “Shut the hell up cheapskate, no one wants to hear your voice.”

“Okay,” Jisung sighs, “I think we all know what we have to do.”

“I have more,” Chan says.

“We don’t need to hear anymore,” Seungmin groans, “I vote Minho not guilty.”

“Me too.”

“Me three.” One by one all members give out their verdicts, each matching the one before it, not guilty. Jisung is last, and his face pinches when he forces “not guilty” out of his mouth. 

“This is so not fair,” Chan complains, “you’re all just doing this so you don’t have to pay me back.”

Felix sits up, eyes half closed, “As the judge,” he yawns, “I declare everyone amnesty.” There are whoops and cheers, mostly from Minho, Hyunjin and Jeongin, but the spirit is there for everyone.

“Except the money for Chan’s present, you have to give that to Seungmin,” He tells Minho, who nods, “Other than that you all have clean slates, now stop bitching about it and start telling each other no. I’m going to bed.” Felix raises his arms and Changbin coos, picking him up and saying good night to everyone as he carries his boyfriend to their room. 

Jeongin gives Chan his best puppy dog eyes until he relents, “Fine, I forgive you. But don’t expect shit from me for at least a week.” The members nod, saying their goodnights as they separate. Chan rolls his eyes when Jisung sneaks into Minho’s room, obviously the whole thing didn’t affect their relationship that much.

“Sorry you lost baby,” Hyunjin says as he wraps himself around the older, “do you want me to make it up to you?”

“You have a lot to make up for,” Chan pouts, connecting their lips. 

Hyunjin pouts back, "Oh I know, everyone's just so mean to my baby."

"So how are you going to make it better?" Chan asks, a knowing look on his face. 

"Let's go think of a way," Hyunjin winks, leading him to their bedroom.

They’ve just landed on Chan’s bed when there are three distinct knocks on the door.

“Hey guys,” Jeongin calls, “I know you’re busy, but I needed to ask. Chan can I take money for lunch tomorrow? Beomgyu invited me to leave campus with him and his friends.”

Chan groans and a disbelieving laugh that spills out of his boyfriend.

“Fine,” he shouts back, “but you’re paying me back!”

“We’ll see!” Jeongin laughs, his receding footsteps following the sound.

“If he doesn’t pay you back I will,” Hyunjin noses along his jaw line.

“You don’t have to give me money because our friends are determined to run my bank account into the ground.” 

Hyunjin grins wantonly, “I wasn’t talking about money.” 

There’s another knock, and then Jisung’s voice, “Not to interrupt but I need to pay one of the trainees tomorrow morning and I don’t have any cash, can I take some from your wallet Chan?”

“Why do you need to pay a trainee?” Hyunjin asks.

“Don’t worry about it, is that a yes?” 

Chan says nothing, and when Hyunjin looks back down at him he’s trying to suffocate himself with a pillow.

“He said yes!” Hyunjin says, “But only if you leave now and tell everyone else not to bother us for the rest of the night. Or tomorrow morning.” Jisung agrees and takes off, shouting to not go into their leader’s room until the next afternoon.

Chan peels the pillow off his face, “I don’t think I’m ever going to escape this,” he whines.

“It’s okay, I know just how to make you feel better.” 

Hyunjin’s kissed halfway down his chest when he stops, “By the way, can I have a little bit of money so I can go shopping with Felix tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> that's a wrap! honestly, both this and the changlix trial were a lot of fun to write, i live for drama so all the dramatics of the court were therapeutic to write. thank you so much for reading! once again, i live for praise so feel free to drop a comment, and i'll see y'all soon!! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/IoveIyhyunnie)


End file.
